leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky Stadium (Neo Destiny 100)
print Illus. Imakuni? |reprints=12 |reprint1=LuckyStadiumPromoKyushu.jpg |recaption1=Kyūshū region print Illus. Ryuta Kusumi, Benimaru Itoh |reprint2=LuckyStadiumPromoKanto.jpg |recaption2=Kantō region print Illus. Yousuke Hirata, CR CG gangs |reprint3=LuckyStadiumPromoKansai.jpg |recaption3=Kansai region print Illus. Yuichi Sawayama, CR CG gangs |reprint4=LuckyStadiumPromoChugokuShikoku.jpg |recaption4=Chūgoku/Shikoku region print Illus. Yousuke Hirata, CR CG gangs |reprint5=LuckyStadiumPromoChubu.jpg |recaption5=Chūbu region print Illus. Ryuta Kusumi, CR CG gangs |reprint6=LuckyStadiumPromoTohoku.jpg |recaption6=Tōhoku region print Illus. Yuichi Sawayama, Benimaru Itoh |reprint7=LuckyStadiumPromoHokushinetsu.jpg |recaption7=Hokushin'etsu region print Illus. "Big Mama" Tagawa, CR CG gangs |reprint8=LuckyStadiumPromoHokkaido.jpg |recaption8=Hokkaidō region print Illus. "Big Mama" Tagawa, CR CG gangs |reprint9=LuckyStadiumTropicalMegaBattlePromo.jpg |recaption9=Tropical Mega Battle print Illus. Kouichi Ooyama |reprint10=LuckyStadiumIntroPackNeo.jpg |recaption10= print Illus. Hideki Kazama |reprint11=LuckyStadiumWizardsPromo41.jpg |recaption11=New York City print Illus. "Big Mama" Tagawa |class=Old Trainer |subclass=Stadium }} }} |rarity= |cardno=100/105|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |jpsidedeck=Totodile Side Deck}} |cardno=41}} Lucky Stadium (Japanese: ラッキースタジアム Lucky Stadium) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was first awarded to participants of the Japanese World Challenge Summer tournaments held between July and August 2000. There were eight variations of the card printed, each one exclusive to a region of Japan in which the tournaments were held. Details of their release are as follows: *Kantō print (features ) was available at Pacifico Yokohama, Yokohama between July 1-2, 2000. *Kansai print (features ) was available at the Asia & Pacific Trade Center (ATC), Osaka between July 8-9, 2000. *Hokkaidō print (features ) was available at the Tsukisamu Green Dome, Sapporo on July 16, 2000. * print (features ) was available at the Nagoya Trade & Industry Center, Nagoya on July 22, 2000. * print (features ) was available at the Niigata City Industrial Promotion Center, Niigata on July 26, 2000. *Kyūshū print (features ) was available at the West Japan General Exhibition Center, Fukuoka on July 30, 2000. * /Shikoku print (features ) was available at the Hiroshima Sun Plaza, Hiroshima on August 2, 2000. * print (features ) was available at Sendai Wasse, Sendai on August 6, 2000. Competitors who earned a place at the Tropical Mega Battle Tournament, held at the Hilton Hawaiian Village, Honolulu between August 26-27, 2000 were awarded a bilingual print with new artwork by Kouichi Ooyama. The card was first printed in English in the expansion with new artwork by Imakuni?. It was reprinted again in Japan in the , which was released in April 2001 and illustrated by Hideki Kazama. The lone promotional print outside Japan was released at the opening of Pokémon Center New York, illustrated by "Big Mama" Tagawa. This print remains English-exclusive. Gallery print Illus. Imakuni? |image11=LuckyStadiumIntroPackNeo.jpg |caption11= print Illus. Hideki Kazama |image12=LuckyStadiumWizardsPromo41.jpg |caption12=New York City print Illus. "Big Mama" Tagawa }} Trivia *All of the cards feature a stylized stadium, often related to the area in which the print was available, with at least one Pokémon in the image. The only variants which do not conform to this are the Neo Destiny print, which features Imakuni? himself and people dancing; and the Intro Pack Neo print, which features the symbols of the two s, as well as adverts for the Neo series and Pokémon Card Laboratory. *The prints awarded during the World Challenge Summer campaign all feature regional landmarks: **The Kyūshū print features , Japan's largest active volcano. **The Kantō print features several high-rise buildings of the cityscape, and the Tokyo Radio Tower. **The Kansai print features the pagoda at , Kyoto, Japan's tallest pagoda. **The Chūgoku/Shikoku print features the 'floating' torii at , Hatsukaichi. **The Chūbu print features the central tower of . **The Tōhoku print features the Godaido Shrine among the islands of . **The Hokushin'etsu print features several mountains of the . **The Hokkaidō print features a sculpture of Pikachu in front of the in celebration of the Sapporo Snow Festival. *The Tropical Mega Battle print is extremely rare with less than 50 copies printed based on the number of competitors at the tournament. *Variational prints based on the region tournaments were held in would later be replicated with the promotional card, also a Stadium card. *This card's effect matches that of , a card later released as one of the . *In the background of the New York City print, the can be seen. Origin Category:Promotional cards Category:Neo Destiny cards Category:Darkness, and to Light... cards Category:Intro Pack Neo cards Category:Wizards Black Star Promotional cards Category:Illus. by Yuichi Sawayama Category:Illus. by CR CG gangs Category:Illus. by "Big Mama" Tagawa Category:Illus. by Yousuke Hirata Category:Illus. by Benimaru Itoh Category:Illus. by Ryuta Kusumi Category:Illus. by Kouichi Ooyama Category:Illus. by Tomoaki Imakuni Category:Illus. by Hideki Kazama de:Glücks-Arena (TCG) fr:Stade de la chance (Neo Destiny 100) it:Stadio Fortuna (Neo Destiny 100) ja:ラッキースタジアム